Utsusemi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Las cigarras están cantando, y las mariposas danzan en lo alto de la colina. Y Aomine se piensa en las mil y un maneras de dar con ellas. Mientras Tetsuya repite el estribillo de sus interminables canciones de verano.


**U**_tsusem__**i**_

**P**_or_ _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Están cantando una canción que no conoce las cigarras al pie de los robles. Cierra los ojos, sin soltarse de esa mano que le guía firme y gentil, para tratar de descifrar aquella desconocida letra que le abstrae a momentos. Es verano y por tanto las sinfonías de los insectos le empapan los oídos. Está seguro que Aomine las ha escuchado, llamándolo, convocándole, con esos sonetos musicales que no son más que sutiles invitaciones a un juego de caza en el que es un experto. Pero Daiki sigue caminando, arrastrándolo en su paseo veraniego por las aceras calurosas y bajo los enormes árboles cubiertos por hermosas hojas de fervoroso verde.

Los niños pasan a su lado en bicicleta, pareciendo echar carreras entre ellos. Y Kuroko solo les mira en completo silencio perderse en lo infinito del sendero.

Hace calor.

Puede sentir la calidez arder más que nunca en la palma de Aomine contrastando con la frialdad de la suya. Y se pregunta si su pareja encuentra satisfactoria esa diferencia.

El rocío que les alcanza del agua de aquella manguera con la que riega las plantas, esa simpática anciana, le recuerda que tiene sed, poca, pero la tiene. Humedeciéndose así los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Sin pensar que Daiki lo ha notado al mirar ―instintivamente― de reojo hacia atrás. Apretando inconsciente su mano. Extrañando por momentos.

Tetsuya continúa observando el sendero, mientras trata de seguirle el ritmo a Aomine. Quiere descansar pero al mismo tiempo no quiere parar hasta llegar allá donde anhela arribar Daiki.

El sol intenta sofocarlo con su resplandeciente traje, obligándolo a posar el dorso de su mano izquierda sobre su acalorada vista. Es débil, y su resistencia física también. Entreabre la boca para jadear pausadamente. Tirando descuidadamente del cuello en V de su playera, exponiendo la pálida piel que recubre su pecho.

Aomine se muerde el labio inferior. Jura que no ha visto, sin desearlo, el rozado pezón de Tetsu ni tampoco el sudor perlar las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo. Mucho menos haber escuchado sus para nada insinuantes jadeos.

No, él no ha notado nada de eso, absolutamente nada, ni tampoco esas repentinas e insoportables ansias de beber algo extremadamente helado.

"_Tsk_", Kuroko escucha a Daiki tronar la lengua. Y trata de enfocar su silueta pero le marea, el sopor del clima. "Maldito calor", su compañía reniega al tiempo en que se limpia con el dorso de su mano derecha el sudor acumulado en la barbilla con marcado disgusto. "Me estoy asando"

Tetsuya quiere secundarlo, abriendo los dedos en la mano del as de Touou, sin soltarlo, solo lo suficiente para ventilarlos y así afianzar ese lazo que se moja a ratos.

Julio y la oleada de calor están en su punto más alto. Las lluvias parecen distantes debido a ese terrible cielo despejado. Todo a su alrededor brilla, pero Tetsuya ni se inmuta porque hay alguien a su lado que resplandece más que el mismo astro dorado que se pasea encima quemándole la cabeza.

"No puedo respirar", no miente, y sabe que Aomine ha arrugado el cejo al escucharlo. Aunque su condición ha evolucionado, el cambio no es lo suficientemente bueno para que pueda alargar esa caminata que ya lleva más de 38 minutos por ese acalorado camino. Los campos plantados a ambos lados que los observan pasearse, refrescan a menudo sin durar su efecto siquiera un par de segundos ante el cálido mando del verano.

"Sólo un poco más" no sabe sí es su imaginación o es que las fuerzas se le han fugado, pero le da la impresión de estar corriendo con Aomine justo en ese preciso momento. "_Tetsu_"

Está agotado pero oír su nombre cantado por esa voz salvaje y altanera, le basta para seguir adelante aún cuando su cuerpo ya no sería capaz de levantarse si le diera por sentarse en ese instante.

"Ah", su réplica es un gemido aparatoso que le hierve los nervios a Daiki, quien acelera el paso. Corriendo ya sobre la vereda, apretando la mano del No. 11 de Seirin que pone su inexistente esfuerzo en seguirle los grandes como desesperados pasos que da, tambaleándose Kuroko a momentos. Las piernas le pesan y siente como si estuviesen a punto de reventarse.

El clima abrasador al mediodía, las ausentes nubes y la humedad en el ambiente que se evapora y torna al clima tropical; hacen que la idea brillante que tuviera al despertar Daiki se transforme en la más idiota y estúpida de todas. Quiere volver, tumbarse en su cama y recostar la cabeza en el regazo de Tetsuya quién le abanicará hasta que le de por quedarse dormido. O eso espera.

Pero no puede, tragarse su orgullo y aceptar la vergüenza al admitir que ha sido una pésima idea.

Kuroko graba con cuidado en su retina la imagen de ese esbelto, fuerte y atlético cuerpo acariciado por el agua salada que emana de sus poros. Secándosele los labios al ver como gotas de un mar azulado que se halla lejano se deslizan con descaro en los muslos torneados de la estrella de Touou.

Se enrojece, y gracias a lo ardiente del lugar, su bochorno se disfraza. No quiere que nadie, mucho menos Daiki, se entere de lo que le ocurre en ese momento. Por ello le da por contar los girasoles que asoman el rostro al cielo, que les sonríe al verlos bailar. Creyendo distraerse.

El enervante aroma a hierba le irrita las narinas, sintiendo un cosquilleo que terminará en estornudo. Se sacude la nariz al moverla un poco, pero es insuficiente. Aomine escucha, soltando un suspiro pesado que suena a preocupación. "Es alergia", dice Kuroko, "al polen", por si no se explica.

Pero Daiki sabe que es mentira.

Y las ganas de marchar atrás se tornan más intensas ahora.

Daiki desacelera la carrera, aflojando el agarre que mantiene con Tetsuya, quien se horroriza sin explicación lógica.

"Volva-", no termina la propuesta porque frente a él la triste y angustiada mueca que le enseña Kuroko lo paran. El trago de saliva se le atora en la garganta, raspándole la tráquea cuando obligado baja con su primera sugerencia. "Es una mala idea", se confiesa con el ceño arrugado y un tono amargo. Tratando de no mirarle los ojos. Temiendo por el convencimiento de sus palabras.

Pues le fastidia admitir una derrota.

Tetsuya lo mira, de principio a fin, recuperando el aliento que se le ha fugado con lo dicho por Aomine. Meditando rápido la respuesta que le valga lo suficiente para que su compañero no desista. Como hace tiempo.

"Pasar tiempo con Aomine-_kun_ no puede ser una mala idea", Daiki abre los ojos, demasiado y las pestañas le tiemblan. Los labios se despegan y los saborea inmediato.

Las palabras que no tienen presencia o cuerpo, tienen una resonancia fuerte, severa y sobre todo alentadora. El as de Touou se golpea la cabeza, cerrando la vista, chasqueando la lengua. Se siente estúpido y anormalmente motivado. Tetsu ha dado en el clavo. "¿Estás seguro?", es idiota al preguntarle porque él mejor que nadie sabe qué tan firme es lo dicho por Kuroko. "Todavía falta un tramo largo, no quiero tener que arrastrarte o cargarte. El calor está insoportable", Aomine no está seguro de lo que propone, pero sí de que no quiere tener el cuerpo de Tetsu sobre el suyo.

_Eso_ sería complicado. Y peligroso.

Tetsuya no sabe o no imagina los problemas que tiene ahora mismo su luz. Porque está tratando de lidiar con los suyos. "Descansemos", sugiere al señalar un establecimiento a la izquierda atendido por una pareja de ancianos. Esperando calmar sus problemas, y de paso -sin desearlo- los de Daiki.

"Ah", Aomine no está seguro de haber visto ese lugar con anterioridad. Y tampoco escuchar que inaugurarían pronto alguno. Pero le da igual el tiempo que ya lleve, la propuesta de Kuroko le advierte una oportunidad de quitarse lo caliente (en varios aspectos) y no piensa desaprovecharla. "Oi, vieja ¿qué es lo más frío que tienes? ", el as pregunta al entrar en el establecimiento, alzando la pequeña manta de estampados veraniegos que funge como puerta. Dejándole pasar a él y, primero, a su querida sombra.

"Buenos días", saluda con una reverencia Tetsuya. Obviando ante la anciana su buena procedencia. Haciéndole creer que Daiki es un malcriado de primera pero no por ello menos encantador. Y a la señora le agrada esa marcada diferencia.

"Son unos chicos muy atrevidos", cuenta la mujer mientras les acerca un menú enmicado que previene a los comensales distraídos de arruinarlo. "Caminando con este sol sin una sombrilla, en especial tú niño. ¿Por qué no le pides a tu hermano que te compre alguno?", a Kuroko no le gusta el comentario porque para él todas las mañanas que se mira al espejo ve a un joven estudiante de preparatoria; en cambio a Aomine le parece gracioso lo dicho y resta importancia a la insinuación de un parentesco consanguíneo a momentos.

"¿Estás ciega acaso, vieja?", cruza la pierna izquierda y apoya ambas palmas a los lados echando el cuerpo un poco hacia atrás alzando el rostro. "Él y yo no somos hermanos", no le importa en ese momento a Aomine el tono osco y la petulante actitud. Él solo quiere que su relación no sea un malentendido y menos por el comentario de una anciana que debería estar preparando su bebida. "¿Encuentras algún parecido acaso?", Daiki apunta hacia Tetsu y después hacia él un par de veces queriendo dar a entender lo tonto del planteamiento de la señora, quién no parece entender y solo sonríe despreocupada.

"¿Por qué no prueban nuestro raspado?, eso les quitará el calor y refrescará un poco", un hombre de edad avanzada pregunta desde el fondo de lo que parece ser la barra del lugar. Asomando la cabeza y esa sonrisa bonachona semejante a la de quien parece ser su esposa. "Tráelos, abuelo", Aomine decide de inmediato al echar la cabeza hacia atrás un tanto agotado.

"Por favor", pide Kuroko quien se encuentra sentado con las piernas juntas y erguido pese a su cansancio marcado.

"Aquí tienen", entregados dos platillos hondos con hielo rayado y un jarabe que huele a grosella por parte del anciano hace pensar que la señora es un adorno, gastado claro.

La refrescante sensación del hielo bajando por la garganta es un deleite que quiere prolongar desde hace momentos atrás, pero ya lleva más de la mitad y no puede evitar parar. Hacer una pausa para empezar a degustarlo con marcada paciencia y gusto, no son su fuerte, sobre ello lo sabe muy bien incluso Kuroko quien solo le ha dado unos pequeños sorbos a su postre. Aomine lo termina, sin saber si su persistente antojo es simple gula o bien una marcada hambruna.

No puede evitar buscar con la mirada, tontamente disimulada, el raspado de Tetsu que rebosa todavía con una gran cantidad de hielo. Kuroko sabe que está siendo observado, que es obvio que Daiki no podría conformarse con un plato. Pero no le dará, quizás.

Aomine cruza la pierna derecha y apoya el brazo del mismo lado sobre esta. Quiere ordenar otro más pero por una jodida y absurda razón el único raspado que quiere comerse es el del tipo que tiene a lado, aún cuando no está completo. Fija la vista al frente exasperado, meditando algo que ni sabe bien que es. Sintiendo el límite cuando escucha la cucharilla chocar de repente contra los dientes de Tetsuya.

Kuroko se divierte, comiendo y con la actitud de Daiki. No, en este momento está seguro que no le dará de lo suyo. Levanta la cuchara, esta vez más llena que nunca, con su parte favorita de la anatomía del raspado: la punta; para abrir enormemente la boca y dirigir el utensilio hasta esta.

El as de Touou elige un mal momento para girar la cabeza en dirección a Kuroko, topándose con cierta escena. La boca se le inunda de deseo y nunca antes sintió tantas ganas de tragarse un raspado como ahora.

Tetsuya no siente al hielo escarchado llegar a su garganta, sino que ve como la punta de ese delicioso raspado cambia de ruta, una que desconoce. "¿Q-", ni termina la pregunta cuando la respuesta le es dada.

Un golpe fuerte, casi imitando a su misdirección, lo instala en la boca del estómago de su compañía. Pero pese a ello Daiki se pasa con sumo deleite ese bocado. Quedándose incluso con la cuchara en la boca. "Eso era mío"; la frente rota y el gesto malhumorado le confieren a Tetsu una imagen encantadora, pero no de miedo, algo risible de hecho.

Revuelve algo en su boca, logrando ver como Tetsuya le sigue mirando, y eso le ha prestado ayuda para lo que ha hecho.

Un beso, que le asiste para trasplantar el raspado a su dueño. La lengua se cola y choca en el proceso con la de Tetsu, quien asombrado por el gesto y lo poco pudoroso que es Aomine, no ha sabido cómo responderlo. Pero pronto encuentra que no haberse movido siquiera es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

En primera instancia deja que Aomine lo domine, para enseguida dar comienzo a un pleito en el que esta consciente no hay reto. Los sonidos y sorbidos a momentos le preocupan, por ello entre abre los ojos, esperando desde sus adentros no ser vistos, dándose cuenta de que Daiki les tiene cubiertos con el menú plastificado. Sorprendiéndole lo habilidoso que se ha vuelto. Vuelve la vista hacia su pareja, percatándose de que Aomine le observa, reprendiéndolo, diciéndole: "_Concéntrate, estás aquí conmigo, Tetsu_" con solo usar sus soberbios ojos; haciéndole reír entre el beso y chocando con ello los dientes.

Aprovecha el receso para decir: "Esto no hará que olvide lo que has hecho"; dificultándosele un poco el habla por los jadeos. "¿Quién dijo que era por ello, ah?", esa sonrisa altanera le dice todo y por ello un pequeño pero firme pellizco en el brazo de Daiki le es suficiente castigo por el arrebato del momento. "_Ouch, _eso duele, Tetsu"

"Me alegr-", hubiera querido reírse un poco más pero los labios de Aomine en los suyos no parecían siquiera darle una oportunidad para hacerlo. Dándole por apretar en ese momento el plato con el raspado, por temor a tirarlo con lo cansado que se está sintiendo. Y porque quiere frenar sus deseos de rodear con sus brazos a Daiki.

Y justamente algo similar le ocurre a la estrella con respecto al menú que el mismo eligiera como barrera. Quiere tirarlo para tomar de la nuca a su compañero, ampliar la abertura de la boca con la intención de tragarse a Tetsuya y hacerlo violentamente. Pero no puede aunque algo le dice, por el volumen de los sonidos, que la anciana está afuera regando la entrada y el viejo fregando platos al fondo del establecimiento. Y no les han notado.

Kuroko empuja la cabeza hacia atrás y eso hace que Daiki se adelante con sus intenciones de continuar, pero la sombra baja el rostro y al as hace una mueca irritante.

"¿Qué?"

Le pregunta molesto, mientras fija una apática mirada que le nace por la pausa establecida sin consentimiento.

Tetsuya no sabe que decir pese a que minutos antes lo tenía golpeándole la boca. El tono en esa profunda voz le ha asustado. Han vuelto y aún hay momentos en los que le teme. Incluso ahora que se ha tornado una persona más fuerte.

"Tetsu, escucha"

Kuroko lo hace sin alzar la cabeza, tensándose y oprimiendo más el plato con raspado. Apretando los párpados, rezando en una parte de su cabeza porque las ansias se disuelvan.

"Esto-"

Las palabras no le nacen, ni siquiera puede sentirlas formarse. La mente está en blanco, y Aomine se pregunta si esa fue la misma sensación que tuvo Kuroko al debutar. Alcanza a leer con claridad algo, en ese lienzo que tuviera ideas, recitándolo en voz alta.

"Lo siento"

No es vergüenza esa expresión que pinta problemas, sino tristeza e inseguridad que pensaba haberla visto tirada hace dos años.

Todo es tan tremendamente difícil y fácil. Y aún así las cosas no resultan como debieran.

"No te pongas así, ¿quieres? Es solo que no me puedo controlar"

Ahora si es pena la que le estremece el vientre y quiere desaparecer todo.

Tetsuya no escucha del todo lo que confiesa Aomine, pero alza el rostro y como puede observar una especie de eco recrear lo que dijera atrás su dueño en esa expresión abochornada.

"¿Qué eres?, ¿un animal?"

Su pregunta rompe la tensión con sencillez y Daiki remembra que Kuroko es un experto con la magia. Volteándole a ver de inmediato, todavía sonrojado, con una mueca de irritación pasajera.

"¿A qué viene eso? Nos conocemos desde secundaria"

"No puedo asegurar que no me ocultaras algo tan importante"

"¿Hablas enserio?"

La conversación fluye sin aparente sentido y ocultando un profundo contenido.

"Eso explicaría tu bajo rendimiento escolar. Aunque Ni-gou es bueno contando"

"¿Estás diciendo que soy menos listo que ese perro?"

"No dije que fueras listo"

Aomine enarca la ceja izquierda mientras que Kuroko le observa con esos ojos inexpresivos pero severos. Daiki ya ha olvidado el motivo de su disputa y Tetsuya le ha perdonado.

"Tetsu, regresemos"

Acortando la distancia nuevamente el PF de Touou habla sin ocultar su excitación. Rosando descarado los labios contra el oído de Kuroko.

"Olvídalo, por favor"

Desconcertándole esa actitud cortante y poco juguetona del jugador de Seirin quien lo aparta con esa mano diminuta comparada con la suya sobre su cara, empujándola.

"¿No venimos aquí porque Aomine-_kun_ lo quería?"

Tetsuya se levanta depositando en sus manos el raspado que no se ha terminado. Le sonríe y con ello Daiki entiende que se ha hecho con el postre. No muy convencido de las cosas comienza a devorarse el hielo mientras echa un vistazo perezoso y desinteresado a las afueras del establecimiento. El calor no ha disminuido, por el contrario se ha tornado intenso, la simple idea de dar un paso fuera le provoca unos deseos tremendos de tumbarse en los bancos del local y dormir.

Pero está allí porque quería, porque lo había decidido y planeado toda la semana. Kuroko estaba a su lado, ahora mismo hablando con el anciano. Estaban allí, los dos, nadamás ellos dos.

Daiki se levanta, andando hasta el mostrador, dejando a lado de la caja registradora sus platos vacíos. Sacando la cartera de su bolsillo, costeando lo consumido. Alcanzando a escuchar algo parecido a un _te lo agradezco pero yo puedo pagar el mío_ que ignora por completo.

El anciano se despide, encantado demasiado y resulta extraño, con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Aomine le toma la mano a Tetsuya, sin importarle la gente presente, entrelazando sus dedos nuevamente. Sintiendo las palmas de Kuroko frías, agradablemente frías.

"¡Ah, esperen un momento!"

La anciana ha salido con un sombrero de paga algo viejo y destejido en manos. Acercándose hasta ellos.

"Úsenlo, les servirá"

Extendiéndoselos como un gesto de amabilidad. Quizás porque al final de cuentas sí que el carisma magnético de Aomine había surtido ese extraño efecto.

"¿Ah?, ¿sólo trajiste uno?, debiste traer otro más"

Haciéndole inmune ante su actitud irreverente, aún cuando están teniendo un gesto agradable con él.

"Aomine_-kun_ no seas irrespetuoso. Excúselo, lamentablemente todavía no se ha civilizado"

Kuroko hace una reverencia, aceptando el sombrero con gusto marcado.

"Oi, te he escuchado"

Riéndose para sus adentros por lo ofendido que se escucha su compañero.

"Gracias"

Tetsuya agradece y la vieja mujer se entusiasma tras las muecas intercambiadas.

"Cuídense, y cuando vuelvan por acá nos encantaría que nos visitaran nuevamente niños"

Levantando la mano derecha, agitándola vigorosa mientras los despide con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Qué le pasa?"

Aomine no comprende del todo la actitud de la señora, y Kuroko simplemente disfruta de ese momento.

"Solo quería ser amable. Y ahora, ¿qué haremos?"

La duda se viene, mientras siguen caminando por la ardiente vereda. Son dos personas y un solo sombrero. Ambas no pueden usarlo, y Tetsuya no quiere quedarse sin él pero tampoco dejar a Daiki sin protección.

"Idiota. Eso es obvio"

Pero el ace de Touou no piensa igual.

"¿Aomine_-kun_?"

Daiki le quita el sombrero a Tetsuya, con gentileza, para colocárselo en la cabeza, con cierta inclinación que hace a Kuroko ver adorable. Y antojando a Aomine el sacar su móvil para tomar una fotografía que le sirva en un futuro de fondo de pantalla y le consuele en sus momentos solitarios en su cuarto, en la escuela o en las afueras del parque mientras lo espera para practicar juntos por las tardes.

"Todavía falta la mitad"

Explica, como si quisiera dar una excusa por su acto.

"Sí"

Y Kuroko la acepta.

"Ha"

Satisfaciendo a Aomine en el proceso.

Las cigarras están cantando, y las mariposas danzan en lo alto de la colina. Y Aomine se piensa en las mil y un maneras de dar con ellas. Mientras Tetsuya repite el estribillo de sus interminables canciones de verano.

* * *

終わり**.**


End file.
